1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock cylinder, particularly a double cylinder, wherein a lock web ring is divided in a longitudinal direction and carries a lock web which is held together by retaining elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lock cylinders having lock web rings which are divided in a longitudinal direction or in a central longitudinal section plane are known, for instance as disclosed in German utility models Nos. 69 44 665 and 17 38 912. In utility model No. 69 44 665 the parts of the lock web ring are connected by screws. This type of connection is mechanically involved and very disadvantageous in terms of time and cost required for assembly. Screws are also required in German utility model No. 17 38 912 in order to fasten the lock web ring, which is constructed similarly to a pipe clamp, to the inside cylinder.